persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Momoko Takanashi
Momoko is the heroine of Persona 6. She is also the the potential love interest for the Protagonist. Personality Momoko acts quiet all the time, she is seen as emotionless. The only person she’s really talked to is herself at first, in the very beginning, Since she is quiet, no one really knows much about Momoko. Although when she’s not acting her usual self, she expresses little bits of joy. When things become awkward, a joke may slip from Momoko. Design Momoko looks akin to every other high-school girl. She's of average height and is slightly taller than Aiko Tamura, and slightly shorter than Murakami. Momoko has black hime cut styled hair. Her eyes are light brown with bits of gray. she has a porcelain skin tone. Her school uniform consists of a green cardigan with her school's logo on the right of her shoulder, she also bears a simple black skirt with Black stockings and brown loafers. Profile Momoko is an anthropomorphic human. version of a shadow (Persona) same way how Pharos and Ryoji Mochizuki was created, 15-years prior to the Protagonist of Persona 3’s Death (but always existed in his soul in 2008) and was sealed into the protagonist’s soul by unknown, possibly viewed by the protagonist’s constant fear surrounding his life, it could be possible, that she is actually Orpheus and Thanatos (Orpheus: The Persona of Strings, and Thanatos: The Persona of Death) but didn’t came officially as a part of the Protagonist when she was 2 ½ years old, after his death prior in c.2011, she came into existence as a human on planet earth after signing a contract with the underworld when she was 8 years old, losing consciousness and fell onto the peach bushes towards Fukushima ward in Osaka Prefecture, she fell, naked without any clothes on, there, the person who noticed her unconscious was Tamogo Takanashi, a woman in her mid-40s, but soon after looking after Momoko and took her over to her house, she got mysteriously Ill, and got her eldest daughter Harumi to help take care of her with the help of Tamogo as well. when Momoko was 10-years old, she got lost when she was running playing outside while Tamogo was buying groceries in a local market, it was identified that Momoko herself ran way from Tamogo, and when Momoko herself was running away from her, she fell into that mysterious individual’s Arms until Tamogo found her and took her home (wondering why Momoko ran away from her, puzzled) then when Momoko continued Elementary School, it went perfectly fine. Life in Elementary School She is a quarter Greek, French and Italian from her Father Aohiko Mitzou gotten from the surname Mitzou, which is a Greek Surname. and in Part 21, it is also confirmed that she doesn't just spoke Japanese, and when she was 5, she learned how to speak Greek and Hebrew and when she was 7, she learned how to speak basic English, not very well though. Etymology Momoko means Small Peach or Peach Child, while her last name meaning High Pear Tree, although Momoko seems to like Peaches but not Pears, however. Her name is based on several people that Mako Arisato knew and never saw again. Mako knew a woman named Momoko whom they got along quickly, soon she left to a different state and never saw her again, Momoko’s Surname Takanashi is based of a girl on the Amino app named Takanashi~san who was a good friend of Mako then somehow disappeared for a year and was never online ever since. all make up Momoko Takanashi’s name complete. Gallery File:Momoko_birthday.jpeg|Momoko Takanashi’s Birthday art File:Momotaka.jpg|artwork of Momoko Takaanashi (pink background) File:Momoko_and_Protag_art.jpeg|Momoko hugs the Protagonist art by Sakura. File:66BD1116-9133-4119-8028-F48B9F648A40.jpeg|Drawing of Momoko, Made by Mako File:Persona_6_cover_uodated.jpeg|Momoko on the right File:Momoko_old.png|Momoko (old sprite) File:Momo_pfp.jpeg|Momoko’s Profile in Japanese. File:Druganato_and_Momo.png|Druganato holding Momoko hostage File:Druganato_And_Momoko_by_Ella_.png|Art Collaboration with Ella and Mako, Druganato strangling Momoko File:Momo.png|Momoko and her Scythe. File:Momoko_protag_druganato_.png|Druganato, planning to use Momoko as his “Princess” while The protagonist falls under hypnosis File:Princess_Momoko_Druganato_.png|“Princess Momoko” with Chris, helding her captive File:Persona_6_Cover_art.png|Fuyuki on the middle with Fukakai Yamazaki And Momoko Takanashi on the left File:Momoko_Portrait.png|Momoko’s neutral Portrait File:Persona_6_Girls.png|Persona 6 Girls by Phoenix Manga File:Momoko_Takanashi_by_Osusome_Sophie_likes.jpeg|Momoko Takanashi Drawing by Osusome (Sophie-likes) File:Momoko_Takanashi.jpeg|Momoko Takanashi with her scythe File:Momoko_as_a_child.png|Momoko over the years in her childhood years, from 10-to 15 years old 09CC53AE-4EE0-46E2-A4E7-5804234478F1.jpeg|Momoko, Next to Fuyuki File:Momoko_as_Yuri.png|Momoko as Yuri from Doki Doki literature club File:Beach_p6.png|Summertime visual art for Episode 26 with Fuyuki Ino Hisato Ogawa Akemi Saito Audrey Murakami Reina Kojima 2812BC7C-3782-490E-9C48-A6A48B157EDA.png|Artwork of Momoko Takanashi written in her Kanji name 18057B22-7680-4BF0-BFB0-79922E050B69.png|Momoko Art 2D63BB37-B001-4C07-8F28-A230F4C641FF.jpeg|Momoko on the front 36363ECC-AC48-40A2-998C-26F9026DE3BD.jpeg|Momoko art by Osusome E73226FB-E7CA-4C33-97C5-FD99713CB13B.jpeg|Momoko in Gacha Studio Form|286x286px Sketches File:Momoko_run_.jpeg|Momoko running away from Druganato File:Druganato_Momo’s_arm.jpeg|Momoko’s arm being cut off by Druganato File:Bullies_sketch.jpeg|Protagonist gets held hostage by a tougher 3rd year with Momoko watching in fear and Sachiko taking videos on her smartphone Sprites File:Momoko_normal_sprite.png|Momoko (In School Uniform) Neutral Sprite File:Momoko_surprised_sprite.png|Momoko (shocked) sprite File:Momoko_concerned_sprite.png|Momoko (Concerned) sprite File:Momoko_sad_sprite.png|Momoko (Crying) sprite File:Momoko_upset_sprite_.png|Momoko (Upset) Sprite File:Momoko_happy_sprite.png|Momoko (Smiling) sprite File:Momoko_(Blushing)_sprite.png|Momoko (Blushing when dating or talking with the protagonist in certain situations) Different Languages Trivia * She has a similar appearance to Yumiko Shirasagi from Digital Devil story ** and looks a lot similar to Yumiko in the OVA. * On October 2, 2019 Mako made a tweet celebrating Momoko’s Birthday which was on October 3, Japan Time. * Prior to Momoko’s Adoption, her full name was originally born Momoko Mitzou (Μομοκό Μήτζου) * Momoko was born at midnight, exactly 23:28 PM JST, and at the exact time of her birth, the moon was displayed as half, not full * Momoko’s outfits during the first episodes of Persona 6 had Momoko’s Uniform in a wrong color palette, same with multiple characters in the series **her first game-sprite included her wearing white socks instead of black, this of course was a drawing mistake, as she now has black socks. * Momoko can actually have more than 1-Arcana, her first-Arcana, being The Star, while her Second Arcana is The Fool * Minato Arisato, from Persona 3 is Momoko’s Dad * Momoko’s Voice Actor is Blue Sprinkleshttp://aminoapps.com/p/0bxzal * Momoko’s birthday is a day before Nanako’s Birthday which is on October 4th and follows the next day when Shinjiro Aragaki dies in October 4, 2009 * her old DOB year was 2012, but changed to 2008 because of the year it took place changed * she was fused with Minato’s soul that sacrificed him, including Aigis, which is why when she summons her Persona, her eyes change to light blue * Momoko is based of Rina Aizawa, a Japanese Tarento. since they share a lot of similarities. Appearance wise. ** she also looks like Rin Takanashi a Gravure Idol who they both whom share the same Surname. Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Born in the 2000s Category:2008 Births Category:The Wonderlands